1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to an electronic device providing a display output and allowing input via a keyboard or keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices employing display outputs include personal digital assistants (PDA""s), palm PC""s (such as the Palm Pilot device manufactured by 3COM), still and video cameras, two-way pagers, and so forth. In many cases, a few navigation buttons are used to allow a user to maneuver through displayed data. These electronic devices, however, may have real estate (i.e., area) limitations that may not allow for both a keyboard/keypad and a display output. Handheld devices especially may have these real estate constraints.
If a device has real estate constraints and needs both a keyboard/keypad and a display, a compromise is made. One solution is to use a touch screen LCD to allow the input of text as well as to display images. If keyboard input is desired, a virtual keyboard is displayed on the touch screen LCD. A user can then input information via the virtual keyboard. However, this limits the portion of the touch screen LCD that can be used for displaying images (because a virtual keyboard is also being displayed).
A hinged device with a display output on one side and a keyboard on the other side is an alternate solution. This type of device allows both input from the keyboard, and simultaneous display of data and/or images. However, when the hinged device is closed, the user can no longer view displayed information from the display output.
A device includes a keyboard and a display. The keyboard allows entry of data into the device, and the display provides an information output. The display has a first position in which the display hides the keyboard, and the display has a second position in which the keyboard is exposed to allow entry of data via the keyboard. The display is visible to the user in both the first position and the second position.